


Прости

by roseIceberg



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Canon, Psychological Drama, figure skating
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: Поначалу Юри думал, что нужно немного потерпеть, что пройдёт немного времени, он привыкнет к новой стране и её непривычным обычаям, и всё наладится. Однако чем больше времени он жил в России, тем тяжелее на душе у него становилось. И дело было не только в незнакомом языке, непривычной культуре и отвратительной погоде, но ещё и в том, что с каждым днём он чувствовал себя ещё неувереннее.





	Прости

**Author's Note:**

> Также публикуется на https://ficbook.net/readfic/6501156

Поначалу Юри думал, что нужно немного потерпеть, что пройдёт немного времени, он привыкнет к новой стране и её непривычным обычаям, и всё наладится. Однако чем больше времени он жил в России, тем тяжелее на душе у него становилось. И дело было не только в незнакомом языке, непривычной культуре и отвратительной погоде, но ещё и в том, что с каждым днём он чувствовал себя ещё неувереннее. Казалось, что прежние смелые заявления делал другой человек, а тот, кем Юри был теперь, не нравился даже самому себе. 

Первое время Юри честно пытался посещать вместе с Виктором шумные сборища его друзей, но он плохо понимал русскую речь, ещё хуже – как можно несколько часов к ряду зависать в кафе, болтая неизвестно о чём. Потом стал оставаться дома, часами ожидая возвращения Виктора, что никоим образом не улучшало его и без того упаднического настроения. Упадническим стало не только настроение, но и катание Кацуки. Оно и раньше слишком зависело от его душевного равновесия, о котором теперь можно было лишь мечтать. Юри чувствовал себя чужим в этой стране, несмотря на старания Милы и Виктора.

От этого Юри расстраивался ещё больше и казался себе никчемным существом, недостойным внимания Виктора, расстраивая последнего частыми слезами и вечно кислым видом. Никифоров возвращался домой после посиделок с друзьями навеселе и хотел внимания и ласки Юри. Юри же, измученный душевными терзаниями, делал вид, что спит, чтобы Виктор не видел его красных глаз и не пытался выяснить, что случилось. Ничего не случилось, он всегда был таким, неуверенным в себе и тревожно-мнительным. Эйфория, свойственная первым месяцам взаимной любви, на время дала Юри веру в свои силы и иллюзию того, что он сможет измениться, но теперь все его страхи и неуверенность вернулись и принялись терзать его с удвоенной силой.  
Казалось бы, всё хорошо – живи и радуйся: Юри занимался любимым делом и жил с любимым человеком. Но почему-то не жилось и не радовалось. Даже фигурное катание перестало радовать, превратившись в изматывающую гонку за баллами.

Встревоженный Виктор отвёл его к спортивному врачу, который направил Юри к невропатологу. Атаракс, который выписал ему невропатолог для снижения тревожности, по вечерам валил с ног, а наутро Юри с трудом мог поднять себя с постели и чувствовал себя так, словно его сбил КАМАЗ. С координацией было настолько плохо, что он врезался в дверные косяки, так что не могло быть и речи о том, чтобы делать на льду сложные элементы, поэтому Виктор, беспокоясь о его безопасности, попросил Юри отдохнуть. Юри честно пытался отдохнуть дома, однако от такого отдыха чувствовал себя ещё больше уставшим. 

От этих таблеток все чувства его притупились – он больше не испытывал тревоги, однако не испытывал и радости. Ему больше не хотелось убиться об стену, ему вообще ничего не хотелось: ни привести себя в порядок, ни прибрать в квартире, ни заняться сексом. Даже подрочить Виктору на сон грядущий и то было лень.

Вероятно, в конце концов, он превратился бы в бурого медведя, впавшего на зиму в спячку, если бы через две недели таблетки не кончились. И вот тогда прошли сонливость и апатичность, и наступило прозрение. Юри понял, что камнем висит на шее у Виктора, мешая ему жить, и удивился, как тот от него ещё не сбежал. Зачем Виктору такой рохля с изломанной психикой? Никифоров достоин самого лучшего. 

Тогда Юри решил сбежать сам и полез в интернет, чтобы найти ближайший рейс в Японию. От одной лишь мысли о том, что он снова будет одинок, когда вернётся домой, его скрутил приступ рыданий. Зачем ему нужна такая жизнь? Это просто невыносимо – всё время страдать и причинять страдания любимому человеку! Юри пожалел, что вовремя не додумался принять всю упаковку таблеток, когда у него была такая возможность. Значит, в качестве аварийного выхода остаются только окно и ножи. Юри выглянул на улицу, оценивая расстояние до земли. Недостаточно высоко, чтобы гарантированно разбиться насмерть, не ровён час только покалечится, и от этого им с Виктором будет только хуже.

Юри отправился на кухню, но и там его ждало разочарование – все ножи в ящике стола оказались тупыми. Такими даже вены не перепилишь, не то, что сэппуку сделать. «Жабоколы», – говорил Виктор, тщетно пытаясь нарезать свежий хлеб, однако наточить их так и не удосужился. Точить ножи сейчас было некогда и Юри. Он бросил взгляд на газовую печку, взвешивая мысль, не отравиться ли ему газом. Нельзя, так он рискует угробить и Маккачина, да и вернувшийся домой Виктор может наглотаться газа.

Видимо, придётся вешаться. Юри перерыл всю квартиру в поисках верёвки, однако единственным хоть сколько-нибудь подходящим под эту категорию оказались ленточки от медалей Виктора. Пришлось связать их в одну длинную ленту и, взгромоздившись на табуретку, привязать к люстре. Петля получилась довольно весёленькая и слишком широкая. Юри надел её себе на шею. Нужно было действовать быстрее, пока он не успел осознать, что делает, и испугаться, пока Виктор не успел вернуться домой и остановить его. 

Маккачин скулил и прыгал вокруг табурета, словно понимал, что Юри задумал недоброе. Потом вдруг бросился в прихожую и вернулся оттуда с поводком в зубах. Юри снял с шеи петлю и обнял собаку:

\- Прости, Маккачин, но я не стану сейчас с тобой гулять.

Из глаз снова полились слёзы. Внезапно Юри понял, что кожаный поводок Маккачина подходит для его целей лучше, чем шелковые ленты, и отобрал его у пса. Пришлось повозиться, чтобы повязать его себе на шею. Осталось сделать последний шаг и распрощаться с этим миром и болью, которую Юри в себе нёс. Юри встал на край, и шаткая табуретка перевернулась.

Щелкнул дверной замок, и Маккачин с громким лаем кинулся встречать хозяина. «Прости, Виктор, что тебе придётся сквозь это пройти, но без меня тебе будет лучше», - успел подумать Юри, прежде чем ощутил, как в кожу впился ремень.

 

2  
Вся жизнь с Юри – это поцелуй на эшафоте, потому что никогда не предугадаешь, как он решит тебя казнить на этот раз. Сегодня вечером он дарит тебе обручальное кольцо, а завтра говорит, что вам следует расстаться. Утром в ответ на вопрос: «Как ты?» отвечает, что всё в порядке, а вечером лезет в петлю. 

Повезло ещё, что Виктор вернулся сегодня домой раньше обычного. Вдвойне повезло, что Юри, прежде чем вешаться, не додумался снять люстру, и она под его весом сорвалась с вбитого в потолок крюка и рухнула на пол. Правда, в тот момент, когда Виктор, услышав грохот, кинулся в комнату и увидел там пришибленного люстрой и поцарапанного осколками стекла Юри, не думал, что им повезло. 

– Твою мать, Кацуки! Что же ты творишь?! А обо мне ты подумал, идиот чёртов?! – орал он, плюхнувшись на колени подле оглушённого Юри.

\- Прости, я такое ничтожество, даже самоубиться толком не могу, - прошептал Юри и посмотрел на него, как провинившийся Маккачин. – Было неправильно делать это у тебя дома. Надо было пойти на железнодорожные пути и кинуться под поезд, но на меня вдруг так накатило… - из его глаз снова полились слёзы.

\- Тоже мне, Анна Каренина нашлась, - сказал Виктор, обнимая Кацуки и едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не разреветься за компанию от облегчения. – Отчего же ты не позвонил мне, если было так плохо? Я бы приехал, накатили бы с тобой водочки, поговорили по душам, глядишь, и обошлось бы, - как всякий русский Виктор свято верил в целебную силу спиртного и ночных разговоров с друзьями.

\- Я звонил, разве не помнишь? – удивился Юри.

Виктор помнил, что звонок был, однако жалобам Юри он тогда значения не придал из-за боли в ушибленном после падения бедре и очередного нагоняя Фельцмана. Поэтому в ответ сказал лишь: «Время сейчас такое – зима. Всем плохо» – и, сославшись на занятость, быстро завершил разговор. Ну, и кто из них больший идиот? Знал ведь, что Юри плохо, но отмахнулся от него, когда тот больше всего нуждался в его поддержке. Виктор схватился за голову, представив, что сегодняшняя попытка самоубийства Юри могла оказаться удачной и произнёс:

\- Извини, что-то с памятью моей стало.

\- Это ты извини, я сейчас тут всё уберу, - пообещал Юри, пытаясь подняться, однако потерял равновесие и вынужден был опереться на плечо Виктора.

\- Оставайся на месте. Я сейчас вызову скорую, - сказал Виктор.

\- Не надо, - попросил Юри. Ему и без того было ужасно стыдно перед Виктором за свою слабость, а если об этом узнают посторонние, тогда уж точно лучше бы ему не жить.

\- А вдруг у тебя сотрясение или перелом? – не унимался Виктор. – Тебя обязательно должны осмотреть врачи.

Ощупав на темечке внушительных размеров гулю, Юри вынужден был согласиться:

\- Хорошо, только, пожалуйста, не говори им, что именно со мной произошло.

\- Но тебе не смогут помочь, если я не скажу.

\- Если скажешь – тем более.

Вспомнив, что представляют собой российские бюджетные больницы, Виктор кивнул:

\- Ладно, я скажу, что мы делали ремонт, и ты упал со стула, вешая люстру, а то ведь и правда в Кащенко* запроторят.

\- КащЕнко? – повторил Юри незнакомое слово.

\- Психушка такая, названная в честь доктора Кащенко.

Вызвав скорую помощь, Виктор подумал, не выгулять ли до её приезда Маккачина, однако не рискнул оставить Юри одного даже на несколько минут. Кто знает, что за это время произойдёт в его головушке?

 

Скорая привезла их в приёмный покой дежурной больницы, где Юри осмотрели травматологи и постановили, что пациент отделался лёгкими ушибами, после чего направили его в отделение неврологии, чтобы определить, нет ли у него сотрясения мозга.

Любопытная тётенька невропатолог пытливо заглядывала Юри в глаза, стучала ему молоточком по коленкам, просила дотронуться рукой до кончика носа и задавала каверзные вопросы: «Вы хорошо спите по ночам? Головные боли не беспокоят? Что у вас с шеей?» – и всё косилась на Виктора. Юри молчал, как партизан на допросе. Наконец доктор не выдержала и обратилась к Никифорову:

\- Так, сотрясения у него нет. Молодой человек, есть вопросы, которые врач может обсуждать с пациентом только наедине. Поэтому группу поддержки я попрошу подождать в коридоре.

\- Юри недавно в России и ещё плохо говорит по-русски. Я его тренер и переводчик. Кроме того, мы вместе живём, поэтому я могу вместо него ответить на некоторые из ваших вопросов: из-за разницы в часовых поясах Юри плохо спит, из-за непривычного окружения и нашей вечно пасмурной погоды он чувствует себя подавленным и ошибается на тренировках, из-за чего всё время переживает и допускает ещё больше ошибок. 

Юри неосознанно поднял воротник толстовки, словно хотел спрятаться за ним. Было так стыдно. Он зациклился на своих переживаниях и даже не подумал, какую боль может причинить Виктору своим поступком. В последнее время он считал, что стал безразличен Виктору, и вдруг обнаружил, насколько тот внимателен к нему.

\- Из-за этого он пытался удавиться? Или это у вас такие методы воспитания? – выдала врач, заглянув Юри под воротник, где на шее алела полоса от поводка Маккачина.

\- Что?! Да как вы можете такое говорить! Я в ответе за Кацуки, но виноват лишь в том, что не придал значения тревожным симптомам, – возмутился Никифоров.

– Виктор всегда был добр ко мне. Просто я случайно упал и ударился, – заёрзал на стуле молчавший до этого Юри. Не хватало, чтобы Виктор чувствовал себя виноватым в сегодняшнем происшествии.

\- Видела я таких случайно выпавших с балкона и случайно порезавшихся ножичком, так что не надо мне врать, Кацуки. Лучше скажите, насколько давно у вас такое настроение и какова его причина.

\- Давно, - признался Юри, а о причинах распространяться не стал, не желая снова разреветься. Да и как расскажешь незнакомому человеку то, что и сам толком сформулировать не можешь. К тому же рядом Виктор, в глазах которого он и так сегодня упал ниже плинтуса.

\- Вы не пробовали обращаться к врачу?

\- Мне выписывали разные успокоительные, когда я тренировался в Детройте. Первое время становилось лучше, но потом они переставали помогать, особенно на соревнованиях. Только спать после них хотелось до обеда. 

\- Мы как раз недавно ходили в больницу, - снова встрял Виктор, - Юри выписали там атаракс, но он вызывал сонливость и нарушение координации. Поэтому я вынужден был отстранить его от тренировок, и от этого он совсем скис.

\- Атаракс! – воскликнула врач. – Да это же не решает вашей проблемы. У вас, Кацуки, судя по всему, хроническая депрессия, а атаракс лишь на время снимает симптомы. По-хорошему, после попытки суицида я должна направить вас к психиатру, но я не стану этого делать. Потому что психиатр назначит вам сильнодействующие антидепрессанты, от которых вы будете всё время спать, на вас наденут памперс и лишь через полгода подумают о том, подходит ли вам эта схема лечения. Я выпишу вам препараты более мягкого действия, - врач достала из сейфа бланк рецепта и начала писать. Закончив, она показала рецепт Юри и Виктору и, водя по нему пальцем, стала объяснять:

\- Ципралекс – дневной антидепрессант, принимать по одной таблетке с утра, миртазопин – ночной антидепрессант, чтобы нормально спать, выпиваете по одной таблетке вечером. Первые разы лучше начать с половинки таблетки и проследить за своим состоянием. Если всё нормально, то следует увеличить дозу. Эти два лекарства вы должны пить не меньше, чем полгода, а летом можно будет перейти на препараты растительного происхождения, например, зверобой. Кроме того, вам как минимум три месяца нужно утром и вечером принимать по одной таблетке буспирона – это противотревожное. Ещё я выписываю вам транквилизатор мебикар, который будете принимать дважды в день и во время приступов тревожности. Я пишу на рецепте «для постоянного приёма», чтобы у вас его не забрали в аптеке. Кроме того я советовала бы вам на время сменить обстановку и, возможно, род занятий, если он связан с постоянными стрессами.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Виктор и полез в карман пальто за бумажником, чтобы отблагодарить врача.

\- У вас есть страховка, так что денег не нужно, они вам ещё понадобятся на лекарства, - возразила врач. – Советую покупать более дорогие оригинальные препараты, а не их отечественные аналоги. Дженерики** тоже действуют, но не так эффективно. Не забудьте поставить печать на рецепте у заведующей отделением, иначе он будет недействителен. И, пожалуйста, Кацуки, не замыкайтесь в себе, разговаривайте с близкими о своих проблемах, иначе они не смогут вам помочь.

\- Спасибо, я постараюсь, - пробормотал пристыженный Юри. 

* Санкт-Петербургское государственное бюджетное учреждение здравоохранения «Психиатрическая больница № 1 им. П. П. Кащенко»  
** Дженерики (англ. Generic) — это лекарственные препараты с доказанной фармацевтической, биологической и терапевтической эквивалентностью с оригиналом. Размещаются на рынке после окончания срока действия патентной защиты оригинальных препаратов.  
Часть 3

Стыдно, боже, как стыдно! Ещё никогда в жизни Юри не было так стыдно за свои поступки. Только сейчас до него дошло, насколько эгоистично было упиватья своими страданиями, хотеть убить себя за неспособность справиться со всем этим переполнившим его душу дерьмом, не задумываясь о том, как будет чувствовать себя Виктор после его смерти. Верхом идиотизма было пытаться совершить самоубийство в его квартире, преподнеся такой «сюрприз» вместо благодарности за все старания и заботу. И что теперь делать, как смотреть в глаза любимому после того, как чуть не подложил ему такую вот свинью? Правильно говорит Юрио, он и есть свинтус грандиозус. 

Бедный Виктор из-за него полночи не сомкнул глаз, что-то выискивая в интернете, а вторую половину – беспокойно ворочался, то и дело просыпаясь, чтобы обнять Юри и убедиться, что тот всё ещё рядом. Только к утру уснул, бедолага. И за что ему на голову такое жалостливое сопливое несчастье свалилось? Никифоров – хороший человек и заслуживает лучшего, чем вечно комплексующий и борющийся с лишним весом и собственными демонами очкарик. Тем не менее, они вместе, и Виктор во время соревнований беспокоится за его выступления больше, чем за свои собственные. Так что единственное, что может сделать в данной ситуации Юри, – так это взять себя за шкирку, вытащить из кровати и погнать сначала на пробежку, а потом на каток, и кататься там так, как будто ему не хочется сдохнуть от тоски и чувства собственного бессилия с ней справиться.

Юри осторожно высвободился из объятий Виктора и тихонько вышел из спальни. Стараясь не шуметь, оделся и выпил стакан апельсинового сока. Услышав скрип дверцы холодильника, проснулся и принялся попрошайничать Маккачин. Пришлось доставать из морозилки и варить псу мясную обрезь, которую Виктор регулярно покупал для него на рынке. Разбуженный распространившимися по квартире запахами на кухне вскоре показался и изрядно помятый и не выспавшийся Виктор, больше похожий сейчас не на живую легенду, а на выползня из какого-то третьесортного ужастика про зомби-апокалипсис.

\- Куда собрался? – хмуро поинтересовался он.

\- На пробежку, потом на тренировку в «Юбилейный», – ответил Юри.

\- Никуда ты сегодня не пойдёшь, - возразил Виктор.

\- Я и так слишком много пропустил. Если ты снова оставишь меня одного дома, то я с ума сдурею от безделья, - пояснил Юри, мысленно добавив: - «И сгрызу себя изнутри вместе со всеми потрохами».

Виктор поморщился от очередного неудачного оборота речи Юри, но не стал акцентировать на этом внимание. Кацуки и так нелегко, но он изо всех сил старается, каждый день выписывая из словаря и заучивая новые слова, и не его вина, что употребляет он их порой не к месту.

\- Я думал побездельничать сегодня вместе с тобой, - признался он. 

\- Оставайся дома, а я сам поеду на каток. Тебе нужно отдыхать, а мне – навёрстывать пропущенное. 

\- Ну, уж нет, теперь я не спущу с тебя глаз. Вдруг тебе в голову стукнет сигануть под поезд в метро или в Неву с моста. Так что придётся тебе подождать, пока я соберусь.

Юри смутился, потому что Виктор озвучил один из пришедших ему вчера в голову способов свести счёты с жизнью, и отвернулся к кофеварке, чтобы сделать ему кофе.

 

Теперь Виктор не собирался пускать всё на самотёк, как было раньше. Он не станет слепо доверять врачам и разузнает как можно больше о выписанных Юри лекарствах и о его болезни. Уложив любимого спать, он подробно изучил инструкции ко всем выписанным препаратам, обращая особое внимание на побочные эффекты и противопоказания. Самым безобидным из побочных эффектов антидепрессантов было усиление тревожности, и Виктора это категорически не устраивало. Более-менее безвредным оказался лишь транквилизатор. Его-то и решил пока купить Виктор для Юри. 

Ознакомившись с описанием заболевания, Виктор узнал, что депрессии бывают двух видов: эндогенные (внутренние) и экзогенные (внешние). Эндогенные связаны с нарушением обмена веществ в мозге, например, с нехваткой эндорфинов или снижением уровня гормонов щитовидной железы, вызывающего, в свою очередь, снижение выработки серотонина. Эндогенные депрессии лечатся антидепрессантами, и психотерапия возможна только на фоне приема лекарств, да зачастую и необходимости в ней в данном случае нет, так как от неё нет особого эффекта. Экзогенные же депрессии – это результат страданий, но не всех и не любых страданий, и для того, чтобы определить истинную причину, зачастую необходима помощь квалифицированного психотерапевта. Экзогенная депрессия — это непережитый траур. Траур, он же горевание — это процесс, который сопровождает потерю значимого для человека объекта (неважно, живого или неживого, человека или животного). Горевание бывает более или менее ярко выраженным и длится по-разному, в зависимости от того, насколько важным для человека был потерянный объект, и проходит определенные фазы. Но это еще не все. Для развития депрессии нужно, чтобы пациент это горевание так и не пережил, остановившись на одной из его фаз: шок, гнев, вина, торг, депрессия и принятие. 

Виктор, конечно, не врач, однако, судя по поведению Юри, он заключил, что тот застрял на стадии вины. Оставалось выяснить, в чём именно Юри себя винит, и для этого понадобится найти хорошего психотерапевта, причём желательно владеющего английским языком. В любом случае, нужно разобраться с типом и причиной Юриной депрессии, а в том, что у него именно депрессия, а не сезонная хандра, Виктор уже не сомневался. Ничего, теперь он будет уделять Юри больше внимания и не позволит ему отгораживаться от себя.

Виктор разделся и лег рядом с подозрительно неровно дышащим Юри и обнял его. Спит, не спит? Юри не шелохнулся, и Виктор решил, что всё-таки спит. Виктор глубоко вздохнул, после чего зарылся носом в волосы Юри и попытался уснуть, однако сон не шёл к нему. Вместо него голову заполонили тревожные мысли: как ему помочь Юри, как защитить любимого от самого себя? Виктор раньше был уверен, что достаточно просто любить и быть рядом, а оказалось, что всё намного сложнее.

Периодически он проваливался в сон, однако взбудораженный мозг, подобно часовому на посту, будил его всякий раз, стоило только Юри немного пошевелиться. Так и играл в жмурки до самого утра, пока, проснувшись в очередной раз, не обнаружил, что он в кровати один. Тогда-то и стало по-настоящему страшно, что снова не доглядел. Преодолев сонливость, Виктор встал с кровати и направился на кухню, откуда раздавалось негромкое поскуливание Маккачина, и с облегчением вздохнул, обнаружив там живого и здорового Юри.

 

\- Хорошо, я подожду, - согласился Юри, ставя на стол дымящуюся чашку кофе.

\- Отлично, - улыбнулся Виктор. – Сейчас выгуляем Маккачина и отправимся на тренировку, а по пути заскочим в аптеку купить тебе таблеточек.

\- Виктор, а если с ними я снова не в состоянии буду кататься? – насторожился Юри.

\- Я и не предлагаю тебе глотать всё, что прописали вчера, прежде чем мы проконсультируемся как минимум ещё с одним врачом. Но хотя бы мебикар начать принимать стоит. Может, от него и не будет особой пользы, зато и вреда быть не должно, - пояснил Виктор.

 

* При написании главы использованы материалы статьи «Психологический ликбез в помощь фикрайтерам»: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6387576

4  
От психотерепевта высшей категории, за консультацию которого была уплачена немалая сумма, толку было не больше, чем от докторши из больнички, куда Юри привезла скорая. Дядечка в очках, всем своим видом излучавший важность, попросил пациента рассказать, в чём суть проблемы. Рассказывать оказалось непросто, поскольку Юри не мог решить, с чего начать, поэтому начал с того, что больше всего беспокоило его на данный момент:

\- Понимаете, Никифоров всё бросил и уехал в Японию, чтобы тренировать меня, а я его подвёл – не смог завоевать золото Финала Гран-При. Я упросил его вернуться в фигурное катание, но слишком много времени оказалось упущено, и он не успел толком подготовиться к этому сезону. Ему и так тяжело не только тренировать меня, но и самому участвовать в соревнованиях, а тут ещё и мои проблемы… Но я ведь не специально. Не понимаю, как он от меня до сих пор не сбежал. Я сам бы от себя сбежал, если бы мог. Хотя, если он отвернулся бы от меня, тогда вообще незачем жить, - он не смог больше сдерживаться и залился слезами.

\- Вы просто слишком ответственный человек и принимаете всё близко к сердцу, - попытался успокоить его врач, однако это произвело противоположный эффект – Юри заревел ещё сильнее.

\- Безответственный. Родители и сестра целыми днями спину гнут, чтобы я мог продолжать тренироваться, а я снова не оправдал их ожиданий. Я изо всех сил стараюсь, но, похоже, достиг своего потолка, и мне не подняться выше, так что все усилия Виктора, все его жертвы напрасны, - всхлипывая, сказал он.

Доктор покачал головой. Понимая, что больше ничего не вытянет из ревущего белугой пациента, он подсунул Юри листик с текстом на русском языке:

\- Заполните, пожалуйста, этот тест. По его результатам, я смогу определить, уровень вашей депрессии.

Юри с грехом пополам прочёл расплывающиеся от слёз буквы и кое-как сложил их в слова, и после недолгих размышлений поставил птички возле подходящих, по его мнению, вариантов ответов.

Врач подсчитал при помощи калькулятора баллы и подытожил:

\- У вас депрессия средней тяжести. Я выпишу вам антидепрессанты, принимать их придется длительное время, возможно, всю жизнь. Прежде, чем подействовать, лекарство должно накопиться в организме, так что вы почувствуете улучшение только месяца через два. Каждые две недели вы будете приходить ко мне на приём и заполнять этот тест, чтобы я следил за динамикой вашего заболевания. Ну, же, приободритесь, скоро весна, солнышко появится, птички защебечут.

Юри понимал всё это, однако не испытывал ничего, кроме усталости. Доктор выписал ему рецепт. Кацуки вежливо поблагодарил его и покинул кабинет.

\- Ну, что? – спросил поджидавший его в коридоре Виктор, понявший по покрасневшим и чуть припухшим глазам, что Юри снова плакал.

\- Он тоже выписал мне ципралекс и сказал, что я должен приходить к нему на приём каждые две недели. Не понимаю, зачем, если, как он сказал, улучшение наступит не раньше чем через два месяца.

\- Фигасе… - произведя несложные вычисления в уме, присвистнул Виктор. – Неслабо дядя зарабатывает на таких, как ты. – Да за два месяца ты здесь загнуться можешь. – Ему не жаль было денег, он просто сомневался, что от лечения, назначенного врачом, довёдшим Юри до слёз, будет толк.

\- А у меня есть другой выход? – невесело сказал Юри.

\- Есть, у нас. Моя виза в Японию всё ещё действительна, так что мы с тобой возвращаемся в Хасецу. Тренироваться мы можем и там.

\- Виктор, но ты не можешь из-за меня всё бросить, - Юри снова готов был расплакаться, ведь его кумир вновь собирался пустить псу под хвост свою спортивную карьеру.

\- В первый раз что ли? - легкомысленно махнул рукой Виктор. Да, уж, умения удивлять у него не отнять. – Не из-за тебя, а ради тебя, - добавил он.

Юри стоял и хлопал ресницами, не понимая, шутит Никифоров, или всё это всерьёз.

\- Чего стоишь? Едем домой паковать чемоданы и заказывать билеты. 

\- Так мы действительно летим в Японию? 

\- Всенепременнейше. Бедный Маккачин, его снова укачает в самолёте, - вздохнул Виктор.

 

\- Никифоров, ты снова хочешь всё просрать?! – орал на Виктора Яков, услышав, что тот вновь намеревается скоропостижно отбыть в Японию. – Ты уже определись, в конце концов, куда тебе нужно, к фигуристам или к тренерам, япона-мать твою за ногу!

Юрка почти синхронно с Фельцманом добавил матерное слово, созвучное с «профукать», после чего спросил Виктора:

\- И нахрена тебе такие ландыши? Чего тебе на жопе не сидится-то? Пусть бы Хрюша валил в свой Мухосранск вытирать сопли, тебе легче было бы.

\- Понимаешь, Юрочка, - Виктор знал, что Юрка бесится, когда его так называют, и сделал это намеренно, - есть такие люди, как ты, у которых градиент гнусности направлен наружу, а есть такие, как Кацуки, у которых градиент гнусности направлен вовнутрь. Первые осложняют жизнь окружающим, а вторые – себе.

\- Нифига подобного, - возразил Плисецкий. – Свиномордия и тебе изрядно жизнь портит своей унылой рожей, и от своих тренировок отвлекает. На чемпионат Европы тебя только из уважения к былым заслугам взяли, а всё из-за него. Слишком много времени на него тратишь.

\- Каждый тратит своё время так, как считает нужным. Ты тоже мог бы использовать его с большей пользой, например, хотя бы изредка уча уроки вместо того, чтобы висеть в сети и играть в компьютерные игры. Заодно узнал бы значение слова «градиент», - Виктор не смог отказать себе в удовольствии поддеть доставучего мелкого.

\- Ну, началось… Дотошнили уже с этими уроками, - Юрка поспешно отъехал подальше от Никифорова с Фельцманом. Лучше сейчас не встревать в их разборки, друг другу пусть мозги компостируют, а не ему.

 

5.  
Если в Питере ещё не собиралась сдавать свои позиции зима, укутывая город снежными сугробами, то в Хасецу уже буйствовала весна. Виктору даже не верилось, что в его первый приезд сюда в апреле ещё лежал снег, а сейчас, в середине февраля, было настолько тепло, что, найдя подветренное место на пляже, можно было загорать. Правда, в горах ещё кое-где лежал снег, и у замка ниндзя гулял ветер, из-за чего приходилось накидывать куртки, зато вокруг него уже вовсю цвели деревья, поначалу ошибочно принятые Витей за вишни.

\- Я думал, вишни цветут намного позже, - сказал он, впервые увидев деревья, покрытые нежными розовыми цветами. 

\- Разве ты не видишь, что эти цветы намного крупнее и лепестков у них меньше, впрочем, как и самих цветов на дереве, - удивился такой рассеянности Юри. – Это сливы. 

\- А вон те, белые, что это? – Виктор никогда не был силён в ботанике, поэтому решил уточнить.

\- Тоже сливы, - поправляя очки, ответил Юри.

\- А тёмно-розовые?

\- И это сливы.

\- Странно, я пробыл здесь всё лето, но не попробовал местных слив. Они хоть вкусные? – поинтересовался Виктор.

\- Сливовые деревья сажают не ради плодов, а ради красоты. А ещё они во время цветения прекрасно пахнут, - пояснил Юри.

\- Какая расточительность… – выдохнул Виктор. Аромат цветущих слив был действительно очень вкусным.

Юри подошёл к одному из деревьев и взялся за ветку.

\- Смотри, каждым из цветков сливы можно любоваться по отдельности, а сакурой лучше любоваться издалека, потому что цветов на ней намного больше, но сами они намного мельче.

Виктору всё ещё сложно было понять японский менталитет, ведь его соотечественники, прежде всего, руководствовались соображениями пользы, покупая саженцы для своих дачных участков. А в городах озеленители улиц сажают, в основном, многолетние деревья типа тополей для очистки воздуха. Насколько унылой должно быть кажется Юри от этого российская действительность, и без того не радующая глаз бомжами на вокзалах, попрошайками у метро и лужами из говна. Выходит, в Питере ему совсем не на что было любоваться, не считая недолгих прогулок по Невскому и поездки в Петергоф в первые дни после их приезда. Как хорошо, что Виктор решился на переезд и вытащил Юри из этого болота.

Виктор с нежностью посмотрел на щурившегося от солнца Юри. Тот слегка загорел и немного расслабился в Хасецу. Была ли тому причиной родная обстановка или начавшаяся здесь весна, но Юри тут заметно ожил. Они каждое утро вместе совершали пробежку по берегу, потом отправлялись в Ледовый дворец, где занимались сначала в тренажёрном зале, а потом на катке. После этого обедали и отправлялись гулять к замку или на пляж, если, конечно, у Юри не была назначена встреча с психоаналитиком.

Психоаналитик Юри понравился Виктору с первого посещения. Выслушав предысторию Кацуки и ознакомившись с назначениями своих российских коллег, он возмутился:

\- Как, вам пытались лечить депрессию антидепрессантами, даже не разобравшись в её причинах?!

Врач не пытался давить на Юри, не забрасывал его вопросами, ответы на которых могли причинить тому боль, не форсировал события, считая, что всё прояснится в наиболее подходящий для этого момент, когда пациент будет готов. Он просто рассказывал Юри о других своих пациентах, тех, которым смог, и тех, кому не сумел помочь. Поняв, что главной причиной угнетённого состояния Юри являются угрызения совести из-за того, что тот помешал карьере своего тренера и не оправдал возложенных на него ожиданий, он настоятельно рекомендовал ему поговорить с Виктором и объяснить, что чувствует, и попытаться услышать его ответ, а не отголоски своих собственных комплексов. Юри и сам это осознавал, но ничего поделать не мог. Трудно, когда не оправдываешь ожиданий своей семьи и наставников, но ещё труднее, когда не оправдываешь свои собственные, когда каждый день убеждаешься, что ты не тот человек, которым хотел бы быть.

Однако кое-что объяснить Виктору всё же было нужно как можно скорее, чтобы не тратил понапрасну на него время и силы, и чтобы самому не загонять себя в угол, из которого нет выхода, кроме аварийного (через окно или в петлю). Для решающего разговора Юри повёл Виктора на пляж, надеясь, что там снова сработает магия пустынного морского берега и успокаивающего плеска ворлн, и они вновь смогут услышать и понять друг друга.

\- Что бы я ни делал, как бы я не выкладывался на тренировках, Юрио всегда на шаг впереди меня. Он знает мои программы и все мои сильные и слабые стороны. Я добавляю элементы в произвольную программу, усложняя её, чтобы обойти его, переношу все прыжки во вторую половину программы – он делает то же самое, я прыгаю с поднятой рукой, он – поднимает во время прыжка обе. Виктор, я не могу прыгнуть выше головы, - признался Юри. – Я никогда не смогу обойти его, и эта конкуренция ужасно угнетает меня, как и то, что ты тратишь на меня время, которое мог бы использовать, чтобы отшлифовать свои собственные программы, в результате чего мы оба недостаточно хорошо выступаем на соревнованиях.

\- Ты хочешь бросить фигурное катание? – не понял, к чему он клонит, Виктор.

\- Нет! – воскликнул Юри. – Я уже пытался сделать это после своего провала на Финале Гран-При в Сочи, однако понял, что без этого мне неинтересно жить. 

\- То есть ты хочешь продолжать кататься, но не участвовать больше в соревнованиях, - понял наконец Виктор. – Так почему же ты сразу мне этого не сказал?

\- Я пытался сказать тебе это в Барселоне, но ты не понял моих мотивов. Понимаешь, мне, как и любому фигуристу, хочется призовых мест и внимания публики, но ещё больше мне хочется забиться в укромный уголок, и чтобы меня никто не трогал, чтобы не нужно было каждый день доказывать всем, что я чего-то стою. Ты же видел, что со мной творится перед соревнованиями. Все эти эмоции: страх, волнение, паника, – я борюсь с ними всю свою жизнь, но без особого успеха. Однако на показательных всё иначе – я испытываю лишь небольшое приятное волнение и выступаю прекрасно. Мой психоаналитик назвал это парадоксом сверхзначимости. Он говорил, что мне нужно понизить ставки – не стремиться выиграть золотую медаль любой ценой и не считать каждый свой промах поражением, но я не могу перестать выкладываться по полной и стараться победить, иначе все будут считать тебя плохим тренером, который, к тому же, ещё и скатился из-за меня с пьедестала как фигурист.

\- Блин! Ты ведь сам заставил меня вернуться в фигурное катание, когда я собирался завершить карьеру! – обиделся Виктор.

\- Я видел, как ты смотрел тогда на Юрио, когда он катал твою программу. Я понял, что ты хотел бы быть на его месте, - пояснил Юри.

\- Ни черта ты не понял. Да, я хотел кататься, но для этого не обязательно участвовать в соревнованиях.

\- Получается, мы оба неправильно поняли друг друга, и оба из-за этого мучились всё это время, - дошло наконец до Юри.

\- А всё потому, что кто-то не умеет сказать, чего он действительно хочет. Не будем говорить, кто, хотя это был Юри, - потрепал его по волосам Виктор. – Впрочем, я тоже хорош… - он обнял Юри за плечи, притягивая к себе. – Так что мы будем с тобой делать, горе моё луковое? Хочешь сняться с чемпионата мира?

\- Нет, я и так пропустил Чемпионат четырёх континентов из-за своей… Как это по-русски?

\- Ипохондрии, - подсказал Виктор. – Океюшки, мы выступим на чемпионате Мира, а после него займёмся подготовкой своего собственного ледового шоу.

Юри уткнулся носом в его шею, пряча выступившие на глазах слёзы облегчения. Он столько времени переживал, накручивая себя всё больше, а оказалось, что нужно было всего лишь поговорить начистоту.

\- Что такое, царевна Несмеяна, почему ты опять плачешь? – подняв его лицо за подбородок, поинтересовался Виктор.

\- Ты оказался ещё лучшим человеком, чем я тебя представлял. Я так тебя люблю, - всхлипнул Юри, уже знакомый с упомянутым персонажем из русских народных сказок.

Пришлось поцеловать его в приоткрытые чуть подрагивающие губы, чтобы успокоить. 

\- Если не хочешь участвовать в чемпионате Мира, то не нужно себя насиловать, в мире и так слишком много насилия, - промурлыкал Виктор, покусывая ушко Юри и укладывая его на песок.

\- Виктор, если ты не прекратишь, то я изнасилую тебя прямо на этом пляже, - перекатываясь так, чтобы оказаться сверху, предупредил Юри.

\- О, я слышу речь не мальчика, но мужа, - рассмеялся Виктор. – Жду не дождусь, чтобы ты выполнил свою угрозу.

Юри воровато озирнулся. На закате на берегу маячил лишь одинокий рыбак, да пара школьников околачивалась поодаль. Пожалуй, всё же не стоило рисковать, ведь слухи в маленьких городах распространяются со скоростью света, и будет очень стыдно, если до родителей дойдёт весть о том, что их сын вёл себя неподобающим образом в публичном месте. Они, конечно же, давно обо всём догадываются, но предпочитают не вмешиваться в то, что происходит за дверями их с Виктором спальни. А в спальне после продолжительного перерыва теперь регулярно случается весьма качественный секс.

\- Пожалуй, я потерплю до вечера и отлюблю тебя в онсене, - решил Юри. – Слушай, а какая тема будет у нашего ледового шоу?

\- Наша с тобой история, - навскидку ответил Виктор. Ох, и умеет же Юри кайф обламывать. 

\- Думаешь, кому-то будет это интересно?

\- Смотря как подать. Можно нагнать драматизма, а можно подать всё в комическом ключе. Как ты предпочитаешь?

\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Юри. Он знал теперь твёрдо лишь одно – только что они успешно миновали кризис, о который могла разбиться их семейная лодка.

6  
Юри казалось, что в Хасецу, когда они с Виктором расставили все точки над «и», и на душу больше ничего не давило, он был другим человеком, намного позитивнее и увереннее в себе, чем сейчас, когда они вынуждены были вернуться в Санкт-Петербург. Подготовка ледового шоу оказалась делом гораздо более хлопотным и затратным, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Нужно было договориться с ведущими фигуристами об их участии и гонорарах, согласовать графики репетиций, заказать всем костюмы, оплатить аренду льда и потратиться на рекламу, чтобы привлечь зрителей. 

Виктор вертелся как белка в колесе. Юри изо всех сил старался ему помочь, но у него не было связей в России (впрочем, из-за замкнутого характера – и в других странах тоже), стало быть, его возможности были ограничены. Чтобы раздобыть денег на все эти траты, Виктору пришлось взять кредит под залог своей квартиры. Они подсчитали, что шоу должно окупиться примерно после пятидесяти удачных представлений. Вот только Юри не был уверен, что оно будет достаточно успешным и выдержит столько показов, чтобы Виктор смог расплатиться с банком, поэтому снова потерял покой и сон. Никифоров же, напротив, вел себя, как обычно, легкомысленно, предпочитая не думать о том, что может произойти или не произойти в будущем. 

Время премьеры приближалось, и Юри нервничал всё больше. Снова нахлынули паника и неуверенность, снова он стал ошибаться на тренировках и чувствовать себя полным дерьмом. Не хотелось делиться своими надуманными проблемами с Виктором, которому и так сейчас было нелегко. Было стыдно, что Юрио на прошлом чемпионате Мира выступал с недолеченой травмой ноги, но всё равно не стал упрощать программу и прыгал четверные, падал, а потом вставал и снова прыгал, и всё-таки выгрыз себе медаль, пусть и бронзовую, а у него все проблемы в голове. Однако из-за этого Юри чувствовал себя неспособным кататься в своё удовольствие, потому что от его выступлений снова зависело слишком многое. А без удовольствия ничего не получалось.

Кстати, Юрио очень обиделся, когда на его роль пригласили юниора Стёпочку*, и заявил, что этой сопле до его уровня как до Киева рАчки. Юри не понял, причём здесь раки, однако вскоре, как и Виктор, вынужден был признать, что Стёпочка годился разве что на роль Маккачина. Пришлось им на пару бить челом и упрашивать Плисецкого сменить гнев на милость и выступить в роли себя любимого. Юрио поломался, но в конце концов согласился. Правда, из-за плотного соревновательного графика на репетициях он появлялся лишь от случая к случаю, что не мешало ему демонстрировать прекрасное катание, в отличие от издёрганного и хронически не высыпавшегося Юри. 

Юри снова начал заедать стресс и вскоре перестал влезать в свои костюмы для шоу, создав тем самым массу хлопот костюмерам. И это было не единственной проблемой, ведь из-за увеличившегося веса ему стало труднее прыгать. Пришлось ограничить себя в еде, но это не помогло, как и утренние пробежки. Только ещё больше упало настроение, а смутное беспокойство переросло в тревожное ожидание провала.

Если с вечера ему ещё удавалось уснуть, то, проснувшись посреди ночи, можно было и не надеяться хоть как-то себя вновь приспать. Чтобы не мешать Виктору, Юри вставал и шёл на кухню, где коротал время до рассвета, уткнувшись в телефон или в ноутбук. Естественно, после этого по утрам он отнюдь не чувствовал себя бодрым и полным сил. Поэтому всё, что он делал в течение дня, снова стало казаться каторгой, впрочем, как и жизнь в целом.

В постели у них с Виктором снова ничего не получалось. По вечерам оба были настолько вымотаны, что даже мыслей таких не возникало, а утром попросту не было времени. К тому же Юри просыпался, чувствуя себя ещё больше разбитым и уставшим, чем накануне.

Так больше продолжаться не могло. Юри понимал, что если он не возьмёт себя в руки, то запорет не только шоу, но и их совместную жизнь с Виктором, поэтому тайком от него снова стал глотать транквилизаторы. Поначалу они помогали, а потом перестали, и Юри вновь оказался перед выбором: пустить всё на самотёк или начать принимать выписанные ему полгода назад антидепрессанты. Куда ведёт первый вариант, Юри уже знал, но не представлял, как найти хорошего психоаналитика в России, где роль врачевателей душ обычно играли друзья, выплёскивая на кухнях друг другу свои проблемы за рюмкой водки. Однажды вечером Юри попытался последовать примеру Виктора, периодически снимавшего стресс водкой, но ничего хорошего из этого не вышло. Водка оказалась мерзкой на вкус? и от неё пекло в желудке. Правда, тормоза это помогло отключить и признаться Виктору, что ему снова требуется помощь.

На этот раз врача искали не по объявлениям в интернете или в газетах, а по рекомендациям знакомых фигуристов. Виктор не очень-то верил в успех, когда его направили в Психоневрологический диспансер Василеостровского района. Но, как говорил Лаврентий Павлович Берия: «Попытка – не пытка». Несмотря на то, что учреждение было бесплатным, персонал произвёл на сопровождавшего Юри Виктора благоприятное впечатление. Женщина-врач уложила Юри на кушетку и принялась расспрашивать о его проблемах. Виктор переводил там, где было необходимо.

Выслушав Юри, врач задала несколько странных вопросов: «Как вы спите?», «Нет ли по утрам отёков?», «Не было ли резкой потери или увеличения веса?» и «Не мучают ли судороги?». Пришлось честно признаться в бессоннице, отёчности, склонности к полноте и судорогах в ногах, которые Юри считал следствием перенапряжения на тренировках. Врач выписала ему направление на анализы, электрокардиограмму и УЗИ сосудов, воздержавшись от каких-либо назначений до получения их результатов. Юри не понимал, зачем это нужно, ведь он спортсмен и регулярно проходит медкомиссию, но всё равно сдал кровь из вены и прошёл ЭКГ и УЗИ.

Получив результаты, Юри задумался, увидев на бланке с результатами из лаборатории цифру со звёздочкой напротив непонятного обозначения Т4 свободный**. Примечание гласило, что это означает выход за пределы референсных значений. Рядом с первым столбиком с результатами его анализов были приведены эти самые референсные значения. Т4 оказался у него значительно ниже нормы. Юри не знал, чем ему это грозит, но понимал, что это не есть хорошо. 

Ознакомившись с результатами анализов, врач из диспансера заявила:

\- Всё ясно, ваша щитовидная железа вырабатывает недостаточно тироксина, что, в свою очередь, стало причиной сбоя выработки серотонина***, из-за чего у вас подавленное настроение. Если я назначу вам антидепрессанты, это будет всё равно, что стрелять из пушки по воробьям. Вам нужно лечить не следствие, а причину, для этого нужно обратиться к эндокринологу. Я выпишу вам на первое время гидозепам, но его не следует долго принимать, потому что наступает привыкание.

Эндокринолог из поликлиники по месту жительства Виктора выписала Юри направление на УЗИ щитовидной железы и на анализы ещё на несколько гормонов щитовидной железы.

\- Странно, Кацуки, у вас показатели, как у людей, длительное время проживавших в зоне Чернобыльской атомной станции, - сказала врач, изучив результаты УЗИ и анализов.

\- У них свой Чернобыль – Хиросима и Нагасаки, - вклинился Виктор.

\- От Карацу три часа на шинкесене до Хиросимы и примерно столько же на автобусе до Нагасаки, так что это не так уж и близко, да и бомбы те сбросили в конце Второй мировой, так что это тут не при чём, – возразил Юри.

\- Всё верно, но облака с радиоактивной пылью могли пролиться дождём где угодно, - упорствовал Виктор. – Знаешь, какой период полураспада радиоактивных изотопов?

\- Какой? – заинтересовался Юри.

\- Точно не помню, но, кажется, дохрена времени, - замялся плохо запоминавший цифры Виктор.

\- Так, физики-теоретики, лечить пациента я всё равно буду по стандартной схеме, – не выдержала врач. – Проколете по схеме Тиреоидеа Композитум и пропьёте два месяца Цефасель, потом повторно сдадите анализы и придёте ко мне на приём. 

Так для Юри началась эпопея с уколами, которые раз в два дня колол ему Виктор, не отказывая себе в удовольствии каждый раз сперва хлопнуть по округлившейся ягодице, прежде чем вогнать туда иглу. Особых сдвигов Юри пока не чувствовал, но Виктор был рад, что истинная причина упаднического настроения Юри найдена, и теперь они на правильном пути.

 

Перед премьерой Юри так волновался, что у него потели руки. В первом отделении он сорвал несколько прыжков, после чего разревелся в гримёрной. Как ни странно, привели его в более-менее адекватное состояние не утешительные слова Виктора, а тычок под рёбра Плисецкого, за которым последовали оскорбления:

\- Не смей чувствовать себя хуже меня! Не смей подводить Виктора, иначе я тебе глаз на жопу натяну! Ну, же, свинота, соберись! 

\- Никому и в голову не придёт обвинять диабетика в недостатке инсулина, но почему-то, если у человека в организме нехватка серотонина, и он чувствует себя из-за этого подавленным, то окружающие считают это всего лишь блажью, – заступился за него Виктор.

\- Воли к победе ему всегда не хватало, а не этого вашего устратого танина, - огрызнулся Юрио.

\- Эх, ты, темнота… – махнул рукой Виктор.

\- Друг молодёжи, - нашёлся Плисецкий. – Ёханые бабаи, может, кто поможет мне с этими дурацкими косичками?

Юри и Виктор принялись в четыре руки заплетать ему на голове «колоски». Юрио психовал, если получалось недостаточно аккуратно, и требовал начать заново. Это занятие потребовало от Юри максимальной концентрации внимания и отвлекло от беспокойства. Он понял, что хуже, чем в первом отделении, уже не будет, и расслабился, благодаря чему прекрасно выступил во втором. Финальный парный танец с Виктором он катал уже с удовольствием. Правда, под давлением общественности в лице Фельцмана и Барановской поддержки пришлось убрать, ограничившись только параллельным и зеркальным парным катанием, но и это было в кайф, потому что позволило пережить заново эмоции, которые он испытывал тогда в Барселоне. Ну и что, что сцену с кольцами и почти поцелуй на льду тоже пришлось убрать, кольца-то по-прежнему были на их пальцах, символизируя то, что они семья, что бы там не думали по этому поводу русские консерваторы.

После окончания шоу их с Виктором обступили журналисты, наперебой спрашивая о творческих планах и о том, как они оценивают своё сегодняшнее выступление. Странные люди. Юри ещё не понимал, на каком он свете, и уж тем более не представлял, что будет делать дальше, поэтому отдуваться за обоих пришлось Виктору. Покончив с ответами на глупые вопросы, авторы которых не потрудились до этого хотя бы мельком ознакомиться с досье интервьюируемых, они отправились домой.

Юри уснул очень быстро, правда, проснулся, как обычно, около трёх часов ночи. Он привычно вылез из-под одеяла и отправился на кухню, достал из холодильника собачьи консервы для попрошайки Маккачина и уселся с ногами на табуретку. 

\- Шо, опять? – спросил показавшийся в дверях Виктор.

\- Не могу спать. Прости, Виктор, я снова всё испортил, и ты из-за этого можешь лишиться квартиры, - Юри хотел было хлопнуться в догэдзу****, но его остановил Виктор:

\- Да когда ты уже прекратишь извиняться? Браться за что-то новое для себя – всегда рискованно, так что не только в тебе дело.

Недолго думая, Виктор плюхнулся на табуретку рядом с Юри, и, притянув его к себе, шепнул на ухо: 

– Если я потеряю квартиру и стану бомжиком, то навсегда перееду к тебе в Хасецу, где мы были так счастливы. Если не заладится с нашим шоу, то мы можем выступать и в чужих. Меня вон Стефан давно зовёт к себе в «Art on ice». А ещё я могу стать тренером, а ты…

\- Сдать на технического специалиста, - продолжил за него Юри.

\- Вот видишь, выход всегда есть, – подытожил Виктор.

\- Только я не всегда его вижу.

\- Ну что там пишут про нас? – Виктор кивнул на зажатый в руке Юри смартфон.

\- Не знаю. Я ещё не смотрел. Слишком страшно, – ответил тот. 

\- Тогда давай вместе, - предложил Виктор и накрыл его руку своей.

Открыв гугл, Виктор забил в строку поиска «Лёд и любовь Кацуки Никифоров», кликнул по первой ссылке и прочёл: «Удивительно, как хорошо удалось действующему чемпиону Мира Кацуки Юри сыграть неумеху в первом отделении шоу».

Не поверив, Юри отобрал у него телефон и открыл следующую ссылку под названием «Кацуки Юри – самурай из Страны Восходящего Солнца». Тут оказалась не только краткая биографическая справка, наполненная хвалебными одами, но и параллели со многими моментами ледового шоу. Юри даже покраснел от смущения, читая всё это о себе. Видно было, что автор не только основательно изучил досье Юри, но и лично проехался по «местам боевой славы», что демонстрировали фотографии Ю-Топии и Ледового дворца в Хасецу, а также виды Детройта.

\- Кажется, этот Алмазов в тебя влюбился. Может, мне пора начать ревновать? – отметив, насколько личной и полной обожания была статья, сказал Виктор.

\- О чём ты говоришь? Для меня существуешь только ты, - для подтверждения своих слов Юри порывисто обнял и поцеловал Виктора.

Виктор перетащил его к себе на колени и сжал ладонями ягодицы. Юри не остался в долгу и забрался руками под его футболку. Вскоре им стало не до новостей из интернета и даже не до того, чтобы добраться до спальни. Кровать с успехом заменила столешница, а смазку – растительное масло, стоявшее у плиты.

Сжимая Юри в объятиях, Виктор думал о том, что впереди у них ещё много взлётов и падений, но главное, что они вместе, и любовь, если она настоящая, поможет преодолеть все проблемы. Они никогда не стояли перед алтарём и не клялись любить друг друга в горе и в радости, в богатстве и в бедности, в болезни и в здравии, но у него не было сомнений в том, что он будет любить Юри всегда, покуда смерть не разлучит их и сделает всё, чтобы оттянуть этот момент.

 

*Имеется в виду Стивен (Степан) Гоголев  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWIxrz61Glw  
** Т4 свободный (Свободный тироксин) — фракция циркулирующего в крови тироксина, не связанного с белками крови. Вырабатывается фолликулярными клетками щитовидной железы.  
*** Серотонин – 5-гидрокситриптамин, 5-НТ — один из основных нейромедиаторов. По химическому строению серотонин относится к биогенным аминам, классу триптаминов. Серотонин часто называют «гормоном хорошего настроения» и «гормоном счастья».  
Догэдза — поза, в которой человек садится на колени, опускает почти до земли свою голову и произносит «пожалуйста». Смысл догэдза в том, чтобы продемонстрировать своё высшее почтение перед кем-либо.


End file.
